Letters to Jack Frost
by ROTG-Believer
Summary: "Jack!" He turns around "You promise you'll come back?" He smiles "Cross my immortal heart!"
1. Chapter 1

11/20/2013

Dear Jack,

Only a few minutes away until our 1st anniversary of when we first met. It's strange. It feels like it was only yesterday. To remember our time together, I've decided to write these letters. Although I haven't seen you since then I know you're there and I will never give up on us. I will start with the first day.

It was a chilly evening like today and the moon had just begin to rise. From my bedroom window, I watched the moon and adored it's light but that day I was upset. I had almost given up all hope in a happy ending.

* * *

"_sigh _You know, life is hard sometimes. It doesn't seem like anyone believes in me anymore. No matter how hard I try, I always seem to fail in the end. I don't even know who I am supposed to believe in anymore."

_A cool gust of wind and a single snow flake flies by_

"I suppose you want me to put all my faith in Jack Frost, huh?"

_Suddenly, a smiling 16 year old boy flew right to the window in front of my face_

"What's so wrong believing in me?"

"AhHhHhHhHhHh!"

"whoa whoa there! Easy tiger... just set the straightener down and walk away."

"You're Jack Frost...?"

"The one and only!"

"Why are you here?"

"Well I was passing by and I noticed you talking to the moon."

"Oh well I do that sometimes, ya know... just when im feelin down"

"Do you need a little cheering up?"

"A little cheering u-"

_Snow starts falling in the tiny room_

"It's snowing... In my room!"

"Whoa! Is that a smile I see on your face? Is someone a little bit of a winter fan?"

"Only my entire life! I love how the snow settles and makes everything look so beautiful."

"Oh really? Well how bout this, you tell me why your upset and give you a snow day tomorrow? I mean im sure people in Ohio just love snow!"

"Like who?! everyone I know hates snow. 'It's wet, im cold' Ughh!"

_I sit down on the bed and he sits with me_

"I will only tell you what's wrong if you promise to come back and visit me."

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Alright snow bunny, your wish is my command"

_I blush at the nickname_

"Ya see, I feel like im losing everything around me. All of my friends don't believe in the things we used to. I remember when we would all sit down to write letters to santa. but now every childhood belief I once loved has to be held secret so im not shunned by everyone."

"Well if they were truly your friends they'd understand..."

"Yea but im not good at expressing my feelings."

"Well, You seem to be doing just fine right now"

"I guess your right... ok tomorrow im going to tell them I still believe!"

"That's the spirit! Shoot, I have to go now."

"Do you really have to go?"

"Sorry snow bunny, gotta bring snow everywhere else or else another certain bunny will chew me out."

_He started to climb out the window_

"Jack!"

_He turns around_

"You promise you'll come back?"

_He smiles_

"Cross my immortal heart!"

* * *

**More to come but only if you follow/ favorite! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

11/28/13

Dear Jack,

Do you have any idea how many people are mad that there is snow on thanksgiving?! I mean i'm not mad, I'm very excited matter of fact! Just came back from sledding and I started thinking of you. I'm sure you would've loved being there with me. Although in the end, I ended up running into a bush full of thorns so I had to go home but still it was the most fun I have had since winter ended last year. Right now i'm sitting at my window drinking hot chocolate (and recovering from my sledding incident) replaying in my head the snow falling from earlier. It was so beautiful that I know you are the one who must have created it. Oh and by the way, I really do you know you're watching me. I can feel the way the wind wraps around me. It's inviting and protective just like you. But it's also moments when that happens where I am the most afraid. What if you are really there but I don't fully believe in you anymore like I used to. I know it's only been a year but a lot has happend. (and i mean a lot) There is more and more steadily increasing pressure to grow up but I don't want to! I want to stay exactly the way I am and believe in anything I want! You have to come back for me, Jack. Before it's too late...

love, your snow bunny

P.s My cousin is expecting a trip from the tooth fairy tonight. Think I can sneak a peek of her?


End file.
